Are You Gonna Kiss Me or Not
by tvfreak13
Summary: "You couldn't go a whole night without kissing me," he challenged her, confident in his prediction. He knew how stubborn Hanna was but was sure that he could find a way to make her give in.


**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been on ff for awhile! I'm a pre-med student and my life is so crazy this semester! This is just some random Haleb fluff I wrote on my Thanksgiving break and I am finally getting a chance to upload! Enjoy and please leave a review!**

* * *

It was three o'clock on a Friday afternoon in Rosewood and the school day, and week for that matter, was officially over. Hanna Marin, dressed stylishly as ever in a warm dark blue sweater dress that hugged her curves perfectly, was emptying the majority of her books into her locker when she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist. She smiled uncontrollably, knowing it was Caleb since she had practically memorized the feeling of being wrapped in his arms. His hands rested on her stomach and she leaned into him as she finished putting her books away.

"Hey beautiful," he whispered in her ear. He placed a few soft kisses on her neck, hoping to get a reaction out of her. It always tickled when he kissed her neck and Hanna giggled quietly but just loud enough for him to hear.

"Hey you," Hanna replied as she turned around to face him. Damn did he look sexy with his messy hair and new designer grey sweater he had gotten on one of those shopping trips with his mom. Hanna grabbed his hands and intertwined their fingers.

Caleb infectiously began smiling along with Hanna, thrilled that he could finally touch her and kiss her in public again. After Halloween, when Hanna realized that she and Caleb weren't fooling A by sneaking around, the couple decided to make their relationship public again. So far A hadn't threatened them, but they both feared that it was only a matter of time. Still, Hanna and Caleb decided it was worth the risk – for now at least – since they couldn't imagine living without one another. Right now they were both enjoying being able to see each other whenever they wanted after sneaking around for so long.

"So what time do you want me tonight?," Hanna asked, referring to their plans for the evening. Ashley was out of town for the weekend, accompanying Ted as he visited some of his relatives. Caleb was planning on cooking dinner for Hanna at his apartment and having her spend the night.

"Oh I want you all the time Han," he said huskily as he leaned down to whisper in her ear.

She smacked his chest lightly and he laughed. "Down boy."

"Come over at seven," he told her.

"Okay. Are you sure you don't want me to help you cook or bring something at least?," she asked him. Hanna was a little nervous about how the meal would turn out even though Caleb had taken those cooking classes with her in the summer. They had cooked together several times since then but most of the time it was just Hanna doing all the work.

"Yeah I'm sure," Caleb said, slightly amused at her nervousness about him cooking dinner.

"Alright," Hanna said sighing. She gave him a quick peck on the lips. "See you tonight."

"Can't wait," he said before they went their separate ways down the hallway.

Hanna was knocking on Caleb's door right at seven, which was impressive for her. Usually Hanna was at least fifteen minutes for just about anything. Whenever Caleb picked her up she was never ready, always needing extra time to adjust her hair or touch up her makeup. But tonight Hanna was sure to be on time, not wanting to waste any of her night without Caleb.

Caleb opened the door, surprised at Hanna's punctuality. "Hey, I didn't expect you to be on time."

"Why would you think that?," Hanna asked sarcastically as she stepped inside and took off he coat.

"Well dinner won't be ready for…", he paused walking over to the small kitchen in his apartment to check the timer on the oven, "…ten minutes. I kinda counted on you being late," he said chuckling.

Hanna smiled to herself at how well he knew her. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He rested his hands on her hips automatically. "Well, what should we do while we wait?," she asked innocently, her lips just inches from his.

Caleb wasted no time to capture her lips with his own, pleased with her unspoken suggestion. Hanna ran her hands through Caleb's hair and held his head securely to hers as he kissed her. One of Caleb's hands moved to Hanna's face, his thumb softly stroking her cheek, while to other moved to the small of her back, holding her tightly against him. Caleb slowly began to walk forward, intending to lead Hanna to the couch in his living room several feet away, neither one of them wanting to break their kiss. Caught up in the kiss, Hanna felt her knees go weak and lost her balance as she was still wearing four inch heels. She stumbled backwards and would've hit the floor harder, but Caleb managed to break her fall a little bit as he regained a better grip on her before her head could hit the floor.

Now Caleb was practically on top of Hanna, but propped himself up on his arms to look at her. "You okay?," he asked her, both of them still breathing heavy from the kiss. He brushed a couple stray hairs off of her face, placing them behind her ear.

"I'm fine," she answered as she caught her breath.

Caleb moved to take off Hanna's heels as she lay on the carpet. "Why do you wear these things?," he asked her as he tossed them to his side.

"Beauty is pain," she said rolling her eyes.

Caleb just laughed. "If you say so." He moved back on top of Hanna so he could kiss her again. He kissed her slowly, yet passionately, not wanting to rush anything since they had the whole night ahead of them. He held himself above her carefully, always afraid that his weight might crush his tiny body. Hanna's hands made their way underneath Caleb's sweater, her hands roaming all over his back, while Caleb's hand found one of Hanna's smooth legs. He rubbed her bare leg teasingly and bent it so it was hitched around his waist. Caleb broke their kiss to place butterfly kisses all over Hanna's neck. He then sucked on her pulse point, while she pulled his long hair lightly and let out a soft moan.

Hanna brought his face back to hers so she could kiss him again right when the timer beeped, signaling that dinner was ready. Caleb pulled away from Hanna, both of them a little disappointed that their make out session had come to end even though they knew they'd have more time later. He kissed her cheek quickly before helping her up off his living room floor.

After they finished eating, Hanna sat contently in Caleb's lap on the couch. A fleece blanket was draped over the two of them and Hanna felt incredibly calm and peaceful having Caleb hold her like this. Caleb played with Hanna's hair, brushing all of the pieces to one side of her neck so he could place a sweet kiss there. "I'm so happy we aren't sneaking around anymore, Han," he told her. "I really missed seeing you all the time. Those times we did finally see each other were great and made me cherish every moment we had together even more. But I missed walking you to class and calling you every night before bed and just holding you like this. I love you so much Han," he told her kissing her neck again.

"I love you too," she said smiling and looking up at him and giving him a soft kiss. She never got tired of hearing Caleb pour his heart out to her. She loved knowing how much she meant to him.

Her stared at her lovingly and intensely for a few moments. "And I _know_ you're happy that you can kiss me anytime you want again. I know how hard it was for you to control yourself," Caleb said with that cocky smirk of his.

"Really?," Hanna said scoffing. She was amazed at how he could go from incredibly sweet to arrogant in a matter of seconds.

He laughed. "Yeah. It's pretty obvious you can't resist me Han."

Hanna rolled her eyes. "I think you're giving yourself a little too much credit right now."

"Hanna, you're the one that jumped me the second you walked in the door and then had to have me on the floor," he said, that smirk of his not leaving his face.

She let out an amused laugh. "That was so not what happened! And I know you thought the floor thing was sexy," she said biting her lip.

"You couldn't go a whole night without kissing me," he challenged her, confident in his prediction. He knew how stubborn Hanna was but was sure that he could find a way to make her give in.

Of course, Hanna being stubborn and all replied, "Yeah I could!"

Caleb shook his head laughing. "You _really_ think you can resist me?," he asked incredulously.

"I went seventeen years without kissing you. I think I can do it for one night."

Caleb leaned in closer to whisper ever so quietly in her ear. "Yeah, but that was before you knew what you'd be missing out on." He brushed away stray piece of hair and caressed her cheek, his face now serious.

Hanna was suddenly caught off guard by how close his lips were now to hers. She always found it hard to resist him when he gently touched her face. It was hard for her to keep her voice steady when she responded. "I think I'll manage. It's not like I need your kisses to survive," her tone less snarkier than she intended.

"Really? Cause I need yours," he whispered huskily, still caressing her face. He continued to stare at her intensely with his deep brown eyes and Hanna couldn't look away. "You're so beautiful Han," he said leaning further into her, his lips just an inch away from hers. Hanna shut her eyes for a split second, wrapped up in the sincerity of his voice, before opening them quickly. She suddenly freed herself from his arms and walked to the kitchen.

"You are not winning that easily," she told him as she got up.

"Where are you going?," he asked stunned. He really thought he had her there, but should've known it wouldn't be that easy.

"Um… to get a drink," she said as nonchalantly as she could. She helped herself to a clean glass from one of Caleb's cabinets and got some water.

He got up to follow her to the kitchen. "I get you hot and bothered that easily Hanna?," he asked, sneaking up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist as she took a drink of her water.

"Of course not," she said with more confidence than before, but still letting him hold her.

Caleb knew he needed to change his tactics if he wanted to get Hanna to give in. He had a surprise that he planned for Hanna later on in the night and now thought of a way to use it to his advantage. "Guess what?," he asked her.

"What?," she said rolling her eyes again, having a feeling that he was going to play a new game with her.

"I have a surprise for you," he told her, smiling.

She turned around to face him. "You do?," she asked disbelievingly, not amused by the big smile now spread across his face.

"Yeah."

"What is it?," she asked him taking the bait, even though she knew he wouldn't tell her that easily.

"I don't think I'm going to tell you until you kiss me," he said right on cue, smirking again.

She scoffed at this new strategy of his. "You're bluffing."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are," she said rolling her eyes again.

"Hold on a second," he said making his way to his room. He remerged from the room in a matter of seconds with an envelope in his hands.

"Don't believe me? It's in this envelope," he told her holding it out in front of her. She tried to snatch it out of his hands quickly, but Caleb anticipated her action and pulled it back quickly. He placed it far back on his refrigerator that was high enough where he knew Hanna couldn't reach without a chair.

"Really Caleb?," she said in reference to his childish behavior.

"Oh you know how you can get it," he said. He knew how much Hanna hated it when she didn't know something like this. He hoped it would give her the push she needed to kiss him. He really wanted to win this game.

Hanna shook her head at him, knowing it would all come back to this. She had to hand it to him though – he really did know how to drive her crazy.

Hanna leaned against the counter. He walked back over to her and placed an arm on either side of her so she was trapped against the counter, his lips dangerously close to hers again. Caleb smiled at the annoyed expression on her face as he stood in front of her. She crossed her arms over her chest as a weak attempt to create more distance between them. "It's killing you not knowing what your surprise is isn't it?," he said smirking.

"I don't care. I'm sure it's not that exciting anyway," she told him, attempting to act uninterested.

"Oh trust me, when I say you're wrong." At this point, Hanna really couldn't decide if the surprise was going to be good or if he was just messing with her. For all she knew the envelope could be empty.

Caleb placed three kisses up her neck and then started kissing her jaw. "Just one kiss Han," he murmured against her soft skin after completing the circuit off kisses once again. "I won't even judge you for giving in," he said recognizing the internal battle she was fighting with her stubborn self. He paused to look at her and saw that her eyes were closed and she was biting her lip to keep from moaning. He could tell that he was really starting to get to her. "I know you want my surprise," he said after starting to suck on her pulse point.

"Caleb," she whined. "I'm pretty sure you're cheating right now," she said referring to his lips on her neck.

"We never established any rules." With that remark, she pushed on his chest, but he wouldn't move. Instead, he pressed his body up closer against hers so she can feel all of him against her.

"You're sexy when you get all mad like this," he said as he continued to kiss her neck. Now Hanna couldn't help but let out a soft moan. Hearing Hanna make that noise made Caleb forget about all the teasing and he crashed his lips to hers without thinking. Caleb expected her to push him away, but instead Hanna responded by uncrossing her arms and wrapping them around his neck, forgetting her supposed resistance and kissing him back with everything she had. Caleb traced the seam of her lips with his tongue and she eagerly granted him access, moaning into his mouth. Within seconds, they both pulled away breathlessly and rested their foreheads against each other, their eyes locked in a heated gaze.

Caleb then tried to capture Hanna's lips with his own once again, but this time she did push him away. "Not so fast. Give me my surprise now," she said smiling. Even if Caleb did win on the whole not kissing him thing, she wasn't about to forget about the envelope.

"Okay. Since you just showed that you can't go a whole night without kissing me I guess you can have your surprise now," he said smirking. He kissed her cheek quickly before reaching to grab the envelope off of the fridge.

Hanna laughed, knowing that he won't be able to let that go for a while now. She didn't really care though – like she wanted to go a whole night without kissing him anyways.

Caleb handed her the envelope and she tore it open quickly, a huge smile spread across his face anticipating her reaction to his surprise.

The envelope contained a single piece of paper and it took Hanna a couple seconds to read what was on the paper and figure out what it was. It was a plane ticket to Montecito for part of their Christmas break.

"Oh my god Caleb!," she exclaimed, attacking him with a hug. He laughed at her reaction and hugged her back. She pulled away quickly. "You're taking me to Montecito!," she yelled in a high pitch voice, showing how genuinely excited she is. Caleb grinned at how pleased she was. He knew she would love it.

"Yeah and I already asked your mom about it and she said you can go," he told her. "I'm so excited for you to meet my family Han."

"Me too. This is the best surprise ever," she said, before kissing him yet again.

The kiss quickly turned passionate like it always does and Hanna grabbed a fistful of Caleb's sweater, pulling him with her towards his room. Seeing Hanna attempting to walk backwards again, he quickly bent down and picked her up. "Wouldn't want you to hurt yourself," he said grinning, thinking about her tripping earlier.

He carried her to his room and she laughed as he laid her down gently on his bed. "Why are you laughing?," he asked her.

"I was just thinking – when was the last time we did it in a bed?," she said blushing, remembering that night in the alley and in his car and all of those times in the storage closets.

He really thought about it for a second. "I don't know," he said smirking, remembering all of those times as well. He climbed on top of her and they continued where they left off from earlier.

* * *

**A/N: So I am planning on writing some new stories over my Christmas break! Just have to survive finals week first! I really want to do a multi-chapter story at some point with Hanna and Caleb going to Montecito. The story would be fluffy, but there would also be some conflict. However, I don't know how much time I will have to devote to that on my break. We'll see. It might have to wait a while. I DO want to do at least one oneshot over my break though. So in your review will you please tell me what you thought about this oneshot and then give me some ideas for other one shots? Thanks for reading guys! **

**P.S. Haleb was soooo DAYUM HAWT in the Halloween episode! So excited for 3B :)**


End file.
